


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by scarsandammunition



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, POV Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandammunition/pseuds/scarsandammunition
Summary: Margaery, Sansa and an early morning moment.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Some Valentine's Day fluff for you all <3

Margaery wasn’t one for waking up early.

Her body just wasn’t wired to deal with early mornings. Rarely would she wake up in the middle of the night for whatever reason, sleeping the whole way through the night and well into the morning. 

Which made it all the more strange when she woke up at - lifting her head to look at the clock - 3:47 am on a Saturday morning. 

Internally sighing, Margaery settled back onto her pillow, ready to drift off again. She moved back slightly, trying to snuggle back into her wife’s warmth, ready to wrap herself into Sansa’s embrace. 

Only… there was no warmth. No Sansa to snuggle back into. Just the cold empty space of a wifeless bed. 

Margaery sat up in bed, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of their bedroom. Looking behind her, she could see how Sansa had pushed her pillow against Margaery’s back, in order to have that pressure against Margaery in her absence.

She could vaguely make out Lady’s sleeping form in the corner of their room but no Sansa. She couldn’t hear Sansa in their ensuite, nor hear anything at all. Just the occasional car driving by to fill the eerie silence of the night. 

She knew that Sansa wasn’t a deep a sleeper as she was - often being up far earlier than Margaery herself was - but having her be up _this_ early in the morning was certainly unexpected.

Realising that she wasn’t going to fall asleep without her wife any time soon, Margaery got up out of their bed and - stealing one of Sansa’s jumpers - made her way downstairs in search of the redhead. 

She navigated her way through stacks of boxes and boxes - the pair only having recently moved in - and searched room to room until she had searched the entire upper floor of their house to no avail.

 _Maybe downstairs_? 

Travelling down the stairs, Margaery quickly realised where Sansa, as she saw a faint glow of light coming from their kitchen, the gentle sounds of music quietly filling the air.

She stood by the entrance of their kitchen, her eyes adjusting to the moonlight, and was greeted by the sight of the redhead icing some cupcakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

She’d been… _baking_? At _this_ time?

“What are you doing?” she asked.

She watched as Sansa jumped and yelped, taking a deep breath and putting her hand over her heart. “Gods, you frightened me!” she said, turning to face Margaery,

“I’m sorry.” Her wife was so easily scared; she certainly hadn’t been expecting anyone at this late hour. Margaery walked into their kitchen and up to Sansa as Sansa opened her arms up to her. 

“Did I wake you?” she asked, flattening down some of Margaery’s stray hair strands as Margaery pressed against her.

Margaery shook her head. “I just woke up and couldn’t find you. Hence me being here at almost four in the morning.”

Sansa had a small smirk on her face. “Wearing one of my hoodies?”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Was the first thing I could find to wear. And besides - what’s yours is mine,” she said, holding up her left hand to show the ring that sat on her finger. “Or did you not remember?”

“How could I ever forget?” Sansa murmured, moving down to press her lips against Margaery’s. She moved her hands around Sansa’s neck to pull her closer, feeling her wife’s warmth radiate through her sleep clothes. 

She had Sansa’s tongue meet hers in her mouth, and heard her wife’s moan as she gently scratched her nails down Sansa’s neck. Sansa’s hands came to hold her ever so gently at her waist, as Margaery pulled her down to lean into her more. She couldn’t help but smile against her mouth, faintly tasting traces of lemon, catching the redhead’s lip between her teeth before pulling back to breathe.

Sansa pressed her forehead against hers, keeping that connection, that _closeness_ for as long as they could.

“How comes you’re up this early?” she whispered as if she would shatter this moment if she asked any louder. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” came the response. “I had a lot of restless energy to get rid of.”

“Oh sweet girl,” Margaery smirked, cupping her wife’s cheeks. “You should’ve woken me; I’m sure we could’ve found a way to burn off that energy.”

She was pleased to find that she could feel the heat under her hand, the redness in Sansa’s cheeks, how she could still make her wife blush even after so many years spent together. 

“Just…” Sansa said, taking Margaery’s hands off of her cheeks and holding them in her own, “this is gonna be _our_ house, you know? The house we can make our own and where our kids are gonna grow up and where we’ll host all our gatherings and just…” Sansa looked at their intertwined hands before smiling so softly at Margaery. “This is our future. And I know it’s not much at the moment but with a bit of work and time - it’ll be truly _ours._ Our _home._ ”

They had spent months searching, trying to find the perfect house for them. And eventually, they had found their current house but not exactly how they were hoping - it did need a lot of work. Sansa wanted to repaint the living room. Margaery wanted to replant and rearrange the garden (and hope that Lady wouldn’t ruin her work). And at some point, they would have to convince some of their families to come down and help them clear out the garage.

But it did have lots of potential. The kind of place they could spend the rest of their lives in if they chose to.

“It’ll be a lot of work but we’ll get there.” She squeezed Sansa’s hands. “But it’s just a house, darling. We could’ve picked any other house and it’d still be just a place to live.”

“But you said you loved this house.” Sansa seemed shocked at her comment. “You loved it when we first toured the place.”

“I did,” Margaery said. “And I still do. I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Then what?”

Margaery sighed, smiling a little at her wife’s confusion. “But it’s just a house. A wonderful house, granted, but it’s just a place to live. I found my _home_ years ago,” looking up into Sansa’s bright blue eyes that always seemed to shine, no matter the time of day. 

She watched as Sansa’s face just completely melted as her wife wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips against her own; Sansa was such a softie when it came to romance, never failing to be touched by thoughtful words and actions. 

Margaery was just about to deepen the kiss before Sansa pulled away, gasping as the music playing from her phone changed. 

“Oh Margaery!” she said, grinning entirely. “It’s our song!”

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at Sansa’s excitement every time their song came on; after months of deliberation, they had _finally_ decided on this song for their first dance. And as cliché as it may be, it was a very special moment that she wouldn’t have changed for the world. 

“Dance with me?” she asked, offering her hand as she pouted slightly and looked at her with her bright, ocean blue eyes; Margaery was never able to resist Sansa at the best of times but _especially_ not whenever she did that. 

She took her wife’s hand as Sansa’s free hand settled on her waist; Margaery buried herself under Sansa’s neck as they began to sway in the moonlight to their wedding song. 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

She remembered the first time she ever saw Sansa all those years ago; the red tint of her hair, the adorable look on her face, the soft tinge of her voice. Margaery stood no chance at _not_ falling for her right there and then. 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

The first time they ever kissed was in the moonlight, just after their first official date; the first of many, _many_ kisses they had shared and have yet to share. Margaery felt as if she could never be tired of kissing Sansa. 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

A life without Sansa, where she would never feel her warm body behind her every morning, where she could never have soft kisses peppered on her face, where she could never come home and just _be_ with her wife, was inconceivable. Her worst nightmare if she were completely honest. 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

She was Sansa’s. Completely. Sansa could ask her of anything and she’d try her damndest to make her happy, to see that illustrious, infectious smile overtake her face. 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Daenerys had joked that everyone had bets on when she and Sansa would _finally_ get together - and later found out that it definitely _wasn’t_ a joke during her wedding toast - but seeing it now was almost painfully obvious just how blatantly in love she was with her wife. Just how inevitable they really were. 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

She couldn’t ever imagine being with someone who _wasn’t_ Sansa, marrying someone different, having an entirely different life that didn’t have Sansa in it. Nor did she want to. 

She leant back then pulled Sansa down for a kiss, completely melting into her, pulling her wife’s warm body into her own. Gods, she felt as if she would never be able to describe just how much she adored her.

“Come back to bed,” she murmured against her lips. “We’ll clean this up in the morning.”

Sansa nodded as she took her wife’s hand and lead them back to their bedroom; as they settled back into bed, she felt Sansa’s very warm body pushed right up against her back, arms wrapping around her waist; she couldn’t help but snuggle back into her, lacing her fingers with her wife’s hand, bringing it up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

“I love you, sweet girl” she whispered.

Soft lips peppered the back of her neck. “I love you too. So much.”

As she was drifting back off to sleep, she couldn’t help but think about her wife’s words. Sansa was right; they had their whole life ahead of them - many months of fixing up their house, many special moments with their future children, many years of just being together, many wonderful years just simply spent being with each other and their family. 

And Margaery couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and the song that Sansaery dance to is [Can't Help Falling In Love With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) by Elvis Presley! (Although I do really enjoy the [Haley Reinhart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqLU4wPzDVg) and [Twenty One Pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4) covers!) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
